Www.wszystko-ogułem.og/styczeń 2019
Archiwum wiadomości ze stycznia 2019. 31-01-2019 UWAGA! Trzecia, Czwarta i Piąta Szkoła Wiki zostały zamknięte! Wielki dzień dziś mamy Czerepach, wielki dzień! 30-01-2019 BREAKING NEWS przełomowy moment w wojnie siódma konta piąta szkoła wiki - SKOŃCZYŁA SIĘ Relację można było golądac na żywo na Siódma Szkoła Wiki LIve. A teraz o wojnie: Nexo wchodząc na discord przygotował wyrzutnię do bomb i klikając czerwony przycisk o godzinie 15:01,wystrzelił bombę. Doleciała ona do stolicy piątej szkoły wiki o 15:04. Bomba wybuchła ogromnie tworząc wielka falę uderzeniową, która poleciała nad tereny graniczne siódmej szkoły i przez całą trzecią i czwartą szkołę(tereny braka).Primary uciekając wziął gida i jego reportrów. Bomba okazało się, że była niestabilną bombą, bo zamiast zniszczyć centrum państwa, zniszczyła je całe, w tym falą uderzeniową cześc siódmej, trzeciej i czwartej szkoły, a radioaktyność doleciała aż nad wschodnią cześć siód,mej szkoły i na południowy wschód drugiej szkoły wiki. Grzyb atomowy było widać aż z iksde wiki, a sygnał wybuchu został w małej skali odebrany na twoje światy wiki. Podczas zrzutu zginął jeden z reporterów WO. Nexo, 8 minut po wystrzele, wygłosił przemówienie w radiu: OBYWATELE SIÓDMEJ SZKOŁY WIKI. '' ''DZISIAJ NADSZEDŁ DZIEŃ W KTÓRYM WYGRALIŚMY WOJNĘ. CIESZMY SIĘ TERAZ WOLNOŚCIĄ! '' ''WIWAT SIÓDMA SZKOŁA! Następnie trwały analizy siły bomby i nexo wypowiedział się na temat szkół wiki i wojny: więc skończyła się inwazja wielkja wojna trzecia szkoła wiki upadła czwarta też piąta zniszczona szósta nie istnieje siódma przetrwała ósma nadal jest gdzieś dziewiąta też upadła a druga i pierwsza to szkoda gadać Oficjalnie wtedy, 30 stycznia 2019 roku o godzinie 15:31 nexo zakończył wojnę z piątą szkołą wiki jego zwycięstem i żegnając się z gidem i primarym, powiedział że zrobi z siódmej szkoły wiki dobre, porządne państwo i że nie da się przejać braktraxowi ani nikomu. Siódma Szkoła Wiki Live w szczytowym momencie wyniosło 75 milionów oglądalności. 29-01-2019 stolica piątej szkoły wiki stała się wileką forteca i robi sie śmietniskiem nexo nadal nie zaatakował szkoła bo wyjechał na południe państwa 28-01-2019 muzeum despacito budynek prawie gotowy przygotowania do otwarcia powoli próba ztorrentowania despacito 420 nie udała sie do końca 27-01-2019 nic ciekawego nawet na siódmej szkole nic tylko podrzywka wrócił do pustej stolicy i robi z niej binkuer czy coś 26-01-2019 Ojciec poradnika wykupił kaucję i poradnik wyszedł na wolność, ale ma zakaz wstępu do stolicy WO. Ostateczna bitwa szykuje się - armia piątej szkoły wiki - 1548 osób - idzie w stronę siódmej szkoły Bitwa sprozpoczela się nad Dremnem, na siódmej szkole Wiki. Wojska podrzywka zetknęły się z wojskami nexo. Wojska nexo miały włócznie łuki i diabelski strzelajace, a armia piątej szkoły miała apatyki, kamienia oraz proce. Mimo przewagi liczebnej piątej szkole Wiki(1500 na 470) Siódma szkoła wygrywała. Nexo miał nowa broń - jnfinity gaunlet w swojej wersji, która strzelała diabełkami. Podrzywka strzeliła potem proca w nexo w brzuch - trzy razy. Oodeszla do niego i chciała go przekuć patykiem. "Ostatnie słowa?" Powiedziała. A wtedy nexo odezwał sie: "you should have gone for the head" i pstryknięciem palców strzelił diabełkiem w twarz podrzywki i ja odrzucił. Wtedy wojsko siódmej szkoły przegoniło, pokonało wojsko piątej szkole, a podrzywka z kilkoma żołnierzami(cywilami) uciekła w stronę lasu. Nexo ogłosił się zywciezca bitwy, ale zamiast iść w stronę stolicy piątej szkoly, wrócił się do swojego pałacu wraz z wiekszowięk armii(wysłał 10 osób na zwiady) 25-01-2019 Kolejna rozprawa z udziałem poradnicka - poszło o napój snax , otrucie braka i nielegalne fabryki. Wyszło na to że snax jest mieszanina kefiru/jogurtu, alkoholu i chrupków Poradnik dostał rok więzienia.(z którego i tak wyjdzie pewnie neidługo) Zdychu dostał w nagrode za powiedzenie prawdy o snaxie działkę 0,5 km2 na szkoła i coś jeszcze(brak dopisz w kom) Mody dodane do Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game Zwei. Rozmowy o zmianie hymnu WO -zmiena nastąpi prawdopodbnie jutro piata szkoła szykuje sie na inwazję wielką wojnę™ ZMIANY PLANÓW zmiana hymnu nastąpi jeszcze dzisiaj. Wszystkich chętnych na ceremonię proisimy o zebranie się pod głównym placem. SKANDAL! Ceremonia nowego hymnu została przerwana przez niejakiego poradnikafun, który odkrecil cover scierniska przez 43 głośniki. NarozrzucalNprzy okazjii snaxow. arozr turbolotem uciekając podpalił na szkoła plac zabaw i paplał o obalaniu rządów kilku państw. Ludzie z ceremonii się rozeszli, a odkryto że poradnik był pijany(20-13 promili) . Odnaleziono go na iksde, który uważał że to wszystko to był sen, aresztowano go i przewieziono go na WO, gdzie trafił do swojej celi, która niewiadomo czemu miała dziurę w dachu. 24-01-2019 na siódmej szkole wiki nudy a na piątej - radocha z przejęcia wyspy - ppodrzywka świętuje i baluje przy okazji wysłali wojsko na tereny gdzie była czwrata szkoła wiki żeby ją przejąć czy coś UWAGA Podrzywka wygłasza inwazję wielką wojnę nexo wysyłajac posłańca do niego- posłaniec aresztowany przez nexo Nexo przychodzi na cs tfu 4.0 i ogłasza plan ostatecznej bitwy - zrzucenie bomy szkolnej na piątą szkołe(wział ja ze szkoła wiki kiedys) primary wysyła kolejnych 10 reporterów i ochrone dla nich w razie wybuchu bomby 23-01-2019 piata szkoła wiki przjęła pierwszą z z małcyh blikich wysp(ok.2 km średnicy) i zrobili imprezę z okazji nowego terytorium rozrzucajac papier toaletowy po całej wyspie wysłanych zostało kolejnych dwóch reporterów do śledzenia sytuacji 22-01-2019 najlepszy odcinek SU poprostu - arcydzieło a tak to powrót remontowców na antenę (znowu ech) podrzywka zorganizowała pierwszą ekspedycję morska piątej szkoły wiki - celem ma być mała wyspa najbliżej ich, pod jej nieobecność państwem dowodzi mojewłasne 21-01-2019 YEAH KURNA JUTRO NA 9 ZDAŻE OBEJRZEC RANO SPECJAL SU a poza tym podrzywka spadła w kałużę na oczach 100tys ludzi 20-01-2019 Bogdan rozwalił przez przypadek wieżowiec poradnika,a awłodek dołączył na discord. 19-01-2019 Rozprawa się działa, poradnik i zdychu przyznali się(tak na serio to sam zdychu) i zapłacili odszkodowanie. 18-01-2019 Na żywo z piątej szkoły wiki - podrzywka urządził ogromną imprezę która zajmuje całe panstwo. Wysłany został drugi reporter żeby streamował siódmą szkołe wiki - dotrze na miejsce około 19 17-01-2019 Powrót pou i świat - 2 sezon.Premierowy odcinek miał 40 mln ludzi oglądających na żywo. Darcie się podrzywki na piątej szkole na swoją armię - rzucił/a w nią jakas walizką i poszła. REWOLUCJA! Pierwsza bitwa liderów obydwu państw - piątej i siódmej szkoły wiki - podrzywki i nexo. Btwa odbyła się na pograniczu państw i wygrała 40 osobowa armia podrzywki która zachowywała się dosyć dziwnie. 100 osobowa armia nexo została pokonana i nexo z 11 ocalonymi żołnierzami uciekł do swojego pałacu i zabarykadował się. 16-01-2019 Reporter dotarł do stolicy piątej szkoły wiki i znalazł palący się stos siana w samym środku miasta. 15-01-2019 Nic ciekawego. Zaplanowanie rozprawy ponownej i hniewaznienie starej. 14-01-2019 Nse naprawiony poraz chyba dziesiąty. Rozprawa z poradnikiem - wynikiemk jej było zapłacenie odszkodowania przez poradnika brakowi bogdanowi i jackowi. Lloydowi nie płacił bo wykonał jego warunek - wyniósł się z biura na WO. Ale przeniósł się do burowca na druiga szkołe wiki i zaczął tam swój nowy serial - remontowcy. Poprawka z dnia poprzedniego - forum szkoła wiki nadal istnieje, ale jest prywatna własnością. 13-01-2019 Dzien pełen wydarzeń. Zdychu i poradniki oskarżeni przez gida(w sumie nie wiadomo za co), ale do rozprawy jak na ten moment nie doszło. Oskarzony był też przez chwilę jasiek. Trzecia, Czwarta szkoła wiki i Żart wiki została anketowana przez jaśka. 20% forum szkoła wiki zostało wykupione przez lloyda i tak to państwo przestało istnieć. Poradnik kupił biurowiec w opłakanym stanie na druga szkoła wiki. Dramy na cs tfu 4 - poradnik i zdychu wywalani kilkukrotnie, obecnie jest spokój. 12-01-2019 Brak oczywiście nie wchodzi bo po co. Reporter nasz dostał się na tereny piątej szkoły wiki. Odkryto bunkier zywnościowy piątej szkoły wiki. Zawartość: kilka ziemnikaów o starych jabłek. Napad na reportera przez żołnierza PPW! - atak został doparty i żołnierz uciekł w las. 11-01-2019 Opuszczona fabryka srałt na SSW przeszukana. 10-01-2019 Kłótnoia na stronie poradnika i jego nieobecność na discord. Przegrana oddziału czwartego siódmej szkoły wiki(7 osób) z oddziałem piątej szkoły wiki(14 osób) Nowe simulejtory. 09-01-2019 Rozpoczęcie Siódma Szkoła Wiki Live! Dodanie reklam i ogłoszeń na stronę. 08-01-2019 Bety nowych simulejtorów dały już 1 mln wd zysku. Lagozaury znowu były obecne na wszytsko ogułem. 07-01-2019 Przez komplikacje Siódma Szkoła Wiki Live zacznie się dopiero od 9 stycznia. 06-01-2019 Witamy stronę! Rozprawa z poradnikifun się skończyła. Poradnik ma zapłącić za szkody i ma 6 miesięcy prac społecznych. Nowe gry: Spamowanko and Wszystko Ogułem Simulejtors! Wyprawa na siódmą szkołę wiki - odkryto opuszczoną fabrykę srałt w której był wyciek gazu - primary z żołnierzezm i reporterem wrócili spokojnie na WO. Zapraszamy na siódmą szkołę wiki na żywo - transmisja od 7 stycznia. Kategoria:Www.wszystko.og Kategoria:Strony Kategoria:Strony internetowe Kategoria:Lloyd